cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Assassin
Psychic Assassins are the primary drawback of Psychic Glimmer, meaning your psionic abilities is so powerful that other espers from this and another dimensions will come after you to steal your power. These assassins scale with your level and have as much psychic glimmer (ergo as much mental mutation) as you do. Their purpose is the same as you do which is to become a more powerful esper and one of the methods is to suck the ego out of your brain. Combating psychic assassins Well-prepared espers with an enormous ego bonus are in perfect position to defeat psychic muggers whenever they choose to manifest. It seems that just like Evil Twin, assassins can only appear when going to new map, so you don't need to fear being attacked when traversing lands you already know. And even at fairly high levels of psychic glimmer their appearance is quite infrequent. Assassins never appear while traveling the world map, but may show up if you find yourself lost. The best way to deal with a psychic assassin is Domination. Their level won't be higher than yours; they have augmented ego, but not will, so their mental armor will be relatively low, but your attacking ego will be high. Dominating goes all way down the chain of command, so by dominating the leader you will pacify all his psychic thralls as well. And, finally, domination does not care about Mental Mirror. The biggest obstacles to this strategy are Force Bubble, Time Dilation and Disintegration. However, bubble-bearers will typically activate it immediately and can be dealt with grenades or waited out. Dilation's effect is highly visible, and yet again, they will activate it on seeing you from afar, not when you are close and its effect becomes almost inescapable. This gives you time to use flashbangs, teleportation, force or portable walls, or other means of escaping the situation or locking the assassin in place. Disintegration, however, is dangerous even with lowered damage to organic flesh. Using Ego Projection on Toughness is the only countermeasure. Don't take too many psychic mutations--or ones you don't like using--even if you plan to fight, as hunters have the same number of mental mutations as you, and this will decrease the number of tricks they can unleash. Confusion will make your target helpless, and lower their mental defense to boot. If you worry about mental mirror, use flashbang grenades as a source of non-psychic confusion. Other grenades are good too. And other ranged weapons in general. High ego gives you a significant discount, you have no excuse to be unprepared when it comes to gear. Slugs you shoot won't care about how huge their target's ego is and won't be reflected by target having Light Manipulation. Give that Scoped Masterwork Carbine some work. A Sniper Rifle is also a good choice. Types of Assassins Servants of Ptoh "You sense the animus of a vast mind. Someone is near." Young and power-hungry Seekers of Sightless Way, even share the same description when looked at. Not sure if becoming friends (neutral won't work since they have aggressive demeanor) with seekers will stop them from spawning. Anyway, they are spawning at same level as you, with same ego score as you, and Night Vision + randomized psychic mutations, same number of those as you have. They are spawning without any equipment, fully reliant on their psychic power and occasional psychic thrall(s) they have brought along. Gives XP depending on their level compared to the player. Note that since they are part of the Seekers of the Sightless Way, calming down a legendary one (using Beguiling or Proselytize) will allow you to learn new mental mutations from them via the Water Ritual. Extradimensional beings "You sense a psychic presence foreign to this place and time." A completely random creature brandishing unpronounceable name, aggressive demeanor and note that it hails from dimension, known as . It will count as sentient even if it normally isn't. They are worth to look at, since information about dimension gets noted in "Gossips and Lore" journal section. Anyway, it have all maneuvers/skills/mutations/equipment a normal creature of its kind would have + standard psychic hunter kit (same ego as you + randomized psychic mutations, same number as you have). They seem to be chosen from creatures of less or equal to your level. Give same amount of xp as defeating a normal creature of its kind. Rewards On a rare chances, you can sometimes do what they want to do with you: graft their power into yourself and increase your ego. Permanently. "At the moment of victory, your swelling ego curves the psychic aether and causes the psyche of , to collide with your own. As the weaker of the two, its binding energy is exceeded and it explodes. Would you like to encode its psionic bits on the holographic boundary of your own psyche? (+1 Ego permanently) Yes/No" * If yes: "You encode the psyche of and gain +1 Ego!" Category:Monsters Category:Mechanics